Reflection
by MissAssassin
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry macht sich Gedanken zu seinem jetzigen Dasein. Songfic zu Reflection von Christina Aguilera.


Sooo, diesmal eine kleine Songfic, hoffe sie gefällt euch! Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass sie nicht so toll ist, aber ich mach das zum ersten Mal... Das Lied ist übrigends Reflection von Christina Aguilera. Sie hat den Song für den Disney-Film Mulan gesungen. Ich hab den Text beim Hören runtergeschrieben, aber ich hoffe mal es sind keine Fehler drin. Wenn euch doch was auffallen sollte könnt ihr mir ja schreiben. 

Assassin

°°°°°°°°°°

_Reflection _

_ Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Seht mich an! Ihr sagt ihr seht mich, aber _mich_ werdet ihr niemals kennen. Ihr werdet niemals sehen, wer ich wirklich bin, ihr wollt es nicht sehen. Es reicht euch, wenn ihr den seht, der ich zu sein hab, der strahlende Held der Zaubererwelt, der Junge der lebt. Aber ihr seht nicht _MICH**!**_ Ihr versteht nicht wie ich mich dabei fühle in eine Rolle gezwängt zu werden, ihr versteht es nicht. Für alle bin ich der Harry Potter, so wie ich sein sollte, freundlich, hilfsbereit, mutig, immer nett lächelnd. Aber warum sieht denn keiner, dass das nicht ich bin?

Ich kann euch alle täuschen, doch nicht micht selbst. Ich weiß wie ich wirklich bin, weiß, dass ich es nicht schaffe mich selbst zu täuschen.

_  
Who, is that girl I see  
Starring straight  
Back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside_

Wer ist es, der zurück guckt, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe? Es ist Harry Potter, so wie ihn alle sehen wollen. Doch wann wird mir der Spiegel den Harry Potter zeigen, so wie er wirklich ist? Den Harry Potter, den ich in mir drinnen versteckt hab, den echten Harry Potter?

Den Harry Potter, der nicht immer glücklich ist, den, der auch mal Angst hat, den, der auch mal genervt ist und keine Lust hat zu helfen?

_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But some how  
I will show the world, what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

Ich lebe in einer Welt in der ich mein Herz verstecken muss, ich darf nicht sagen, an was ich glaube. Ich muss das sagen, was alle wollen, das ich glaube.

Aber eines Tages, eines Tages wird es soweit sein, eines Tages werde ich der Welt zeigen, wie es in mir wirklich aussieht. Und dann werde ich nicht dafür geliebt, dass ich als Kind meine Eltern verloren hab und als einziger Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hab, sondern dafür, dass ich ich selbst bin. Dann werde ich wegen mir geliebt, nicht wegen einer Maske...

_Who, is that girl I see  
Starring straight  
Back at me  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside_

Wer ist es, den ich im Spiegel sehe? Warum zeigt meine Reflektion jemanden, den ich nicht kenne? Wo bin _ICH_? Muss ich für immer und ewig so tun, als wäre ich jemand anderes? Ich warte auf den Tag, wenn mir der Spiegel zeigt, wer ich wirklich bin, nicht wer jeder will, dass ich bin. Sieht denn keiner meiner Freunde, dass ich nicht der bin, für den sie mich alle halten? Sieht denn keiner, wer _ich_ bin?

_There's a heart that must be freed   
To the light  
My heart  
With the need to know  
The reason why_

Da ist ein Herz das befreiht werden will, befreiht für das Licht. Es ist mein Herz mit dem Bedürfnis zu wissen warum! Den Grund, warum ich nicht _ich_ sein darf! Es gibt Andere, die sich verbergen müssen wie ich auch. Draco Malfoy zum Beispiel. Doch die meisten Anderen müssen es nicht. Aber warum denn ausgerechnet ich? Ich kam in diese Welt und wusste nichts über sie. Ich dachte, ich würde diesmal sein, wie alle anderen auch, ich würde kein Freak sein. Doch ich bin wieder anders. Warum?

_Why must we all conseal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be, a secret me  
I'm forced to hide_

Warum müssen wir uns verbergen, verstecken, was wir denken und fühlen? Warum muss da ein geheimes _ICH_ sein, dass ich verstecken muss? Ich will mich nicht verstecken! Aber sie zwingen mich dazu... vielleicht wenn Voldemort tot ist...?

_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside_

Ich werde nicht ewig so tun, als wäre ich der strahlende Retter der Zaubererwelt, irgendwann werde ich ausbrechen, aus diesem Käfig.

Doch wann wird es so weit sein?

Wann wird mir der Spiegel zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin?

Wann endlich wird er mein wirkliches _ICH _zeigen?

_  
_  
_ohhh, yeah, yeah, mmmm_

°°°°°°°°°°

Ich weiß, nicht wirklich gut und viel zu nah am Text des Liedes gehalten, aber ich liebe diesen Song einfach, mitsamt dem Text... schwärm

Egal... anyway, schreibt mir schön viele Reviews, ja? Ihr könnt sie mir auch mailen: camimueweb.de

Assassin


End file.
